This invention is directed to novel compounds having anti-diabetic activity. Each compound of this invention is available by conversion of human proinsulin or an intermediate derived from human proinsulin.
Human proinsulin is recognized to exhibit anti-diabetic activity, albeit at a much lower level, relative to human insulin itself. The compounds of this invention exhibit anti-diabetic activity at a level much greater than that demonstrated by human proinsulin.